


And what can you do?

by Evgen_graf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf
Summary: Энджи опрокинулся на спину и отдался безраздельно образу, что владел его фантазией всё минувшее столетие, а сегодня вот, явился наяву прямо у него на пороге. Радио демон собственной персоной, смотри, внимай, можешь даже потрогать, если не боишься за свою жизнь. Вмиг рождённая пошлая шуточка прозвучала наполовину как образчик комедии, наполовину как отчаянная просьба. Аластор не оценил. Это было жаль.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 9





	And what can you do?

Энджел легко поднимался по ступеням лестницы, ведущей на последний этаж отеля. В полумраке визгливо скрипели половицы да гулко раздавался дробный стук его каблуков, смягчаемый бархатом ковра. Дешёвый алкоголь из забегаловки Хаска едва начинал брать его, но пока оказывал самое посредственное влияние: ни тебе веселья, ни приятного помутнения в голове, только причудливый узор обоев на стенах странно ползёт и извивается. Но это скорее проблема стен, а не Энджела.

Денёк выдался поистине безумным, и воспоминания о нём раскалывали голову и отдавались ноющей болью в коленях. Клиент-засранец, пропавшая зазря доза, бойня в компании вишнёвой малышки, истерики молодых чертовок, навязавшихся на его грешную голову. Даже ёбаный Радио демон решил заглянуть, здравствуйте, добро пожаловать.

\- Не очень-то политикой интересуюсь...

Он бросает это заносчивой чертовке Вэгги, и откуда только берёт напускное простодушие - как будто, чёрт его задери, из кармана. 

На «яблочные» витражи в холле (красные, жёлтые, розовые – прелесть) зловеще ложилась рогатая тень, поди, живее своего хозяина. Приталенный пиджак цвета вишнёвого ликёра, демонический оскал, тонкие длинные пальцы в лакированных перчатках. Полубезумный надменный взгляд.

Подтаявший клубничный лёд стекал по языку приторным сиропом, услаждал натруженную за смену глотку. Чертовка зря распиналась: Даст был не идиот и не помешанный, чтобы не знать имени Аластора, чтобы не слышать, как о нём твердят на каждом углу, особенно в преддверии зачистки. Да-да, он понял, Радио демон крутой могущественный парень и одним щелчком сотрёт в порошок всех заявляющих претензии на адские земли, очень хорошо. У Энджи от белого шума закладывало уши и сосало под ложечкой, мутилось в голове, и радиопомехи будто заставляли самую пространственную канву плясать под Аласторову дудку. Не в этом было дело.

Даста мало заботила утомительная борьба за территории. И такое ощущение, что Аластора тоже.

Хлопнув дверью в номер, Энджел повалился на широкую кровать. Надо отдать должное: за свою карьеру Энджи перевидел сотни кроватей, и эта была не из худших: резное изголовье и ножки из тёмного дерева, малиновое бельё, натуральный шёлк. Даст сел, расставив колени. Глянул вниз: чёрная мини-юбка (вернее так - одно название) заметно задралась сверху. Ловкие пальцы принялись за пуговицы пиджака. Стиль что надо. Под ним не было ничего, и под юбкой тоже.

Тысячи клиентов, тысячи проходимцев-партнёров на студии, эти извращенцы с головами акул, змей и ящериц, пять минут отчаянной храбрости, оплата исхудалой тряпицей, наполненной дурью, и катись, Энджи, на все четыре стороны. Комплименты-коктейли из-за стойки в ночном клубе - Даст явно различал плавающее глазное яблоко в искрящемся пойле. Гулкие коридоры пустого отеля и тихое пение Аластора, раздающееся эхом вперемешку с треском помех. Странное неоновое шоу, пёстрая круговерть, обласкавшая это дьяволом забытое место - какая принцесса, такой и бал.

Чарли, Чарли, совсем ещё цветок, юная наследница адского престола - у неё что-то совсем не адский огонь в очаровательных глазах. Задумала обустроить свой кукольный отель и поиграть с исчадиями преисподней в добродетель. В одном малышка ошиблась: ставить его в пример всем грешным душам Пентаграмм-сити. Энджел был плохим примером. Отвратительным.

Даст зажмурился до цветных полос перед глазами.

«Какого хуя, какого хуя»

Энджи был красив, когда хотел кого-то, когда действительно хотел или мастерски отыгрывал похоть на камеру, Энджи был сказочно хорош без одежды, Энджи нравился. Каждый кадр с ним был произведением искусства. Энджи знал своё дело.

Он поспешил прогнать с лица напряжённое выражение, вплёл пальцы в мягкие волосы, коротко вздохнул. Энджел не пойдёт сегодня на смену. Но наверняка отыщет, чем себя занять.

За пару недель бесплатного проживания в отеле Даст вполне успел обжиться в номере: побросал в шкаф кое-какие шмотки на смену, письма поклонников, анонимные подарки. За одним из них потянулся наугад, дёрнул хвостик банта у тонкой ленты. Тяжёлый резиновый хуй, увитый правдоподобной сеточкой вен, приятно лёг в ладонь.

«До чего ты докатился, - мрачно размышлял Энджел. – Тот, у которого секса больше, чем у самого Сатаны, дрочит в ночи на воображение. Хоть бы достал журнал какой для приличия»

Это была последняя связная мысль, последний отклик здравого смысла, прежде чем Энджи опрокинулся на спину и отдался безраздельно образу, что владел его фантазией всё минувшее столетие, а сегодня вот, явился наяву прямо у него на пороге. Радио демон собственной персоной, смотри, внимай, можешь даже потрогать, если не боишься за свою жизнь. Вмиг рождённая пошлая шуточка прозвучала наполовину как образчик комедии, наполовину как отчаянная просьба. Ал не оценил. Это было жаль.

\- А!..

Налившиеся цветом губки застыли формой первой буквы его имени. Энджел дрогнул стройной спинкой и прикусил юркий язык от сладкой истомы, что пробежала по телу. Эластичный материал скользнул внутрь, не встретив сопротивления - куда уж там, после дюжины дневных клиентов. Внушительный размер игрушки ощущался великолепно. Собственные пальчики касались и гладили в самых нужных местах, казалось, были везде и сразу - в такие моменты Энджел понимал счастливчиков, что числились у него в постоянных клиентах.

Ещё одно движение, и резиновый член вставляет плавно и до конца: Даст играется с собой, тянет и тянет время, замирает весь, чуть трепеща, упиваясь чувством наполненности. Самоудовлетворение давно не приносило ему такого удовольствия, чтобы не сказать никогда. Три пары восхитительных чутких рук, нежные розоватые щетинки под ладонями, дрожащий впалый живот и вдох, теснящий грудную клетку - всё это было слишком хорошо для него, слишком хорошо, чтобы остановиться, чтобы выбросить из головы образ горящих в темноте алых глаз...

Ему едва удаётся опомниться. Ноющий член прижимался к животу, пунцовая головка роняла и размазывала капли прозрачного предэякулята - на это паучок всегда был щедр, распалялся и мокрел на глазах. На глазах похотливой публики, разумеется: Энджел любил внимание, Энджел любил, чтобы на него смотрели, слетая с катушек от обожания. Но сейчас он был здесь совершенно один, в номере с занавешенным в пол окном, адскими пейзажами на стенах, тускло горящими свечами в бронзовом подсвечнике...

Он был совершенно один.

Или нет?

Не предчувствие, не догадка саданула по оголённым нервам, опалила сознание и растеклась сладким теплом внизу живота. У Даста задрожали колени. С уголка рта сорвалась нитка липкой слюны. Это была не мысль-фантом, не эротическая вариация на тему. Это было конкретное, объективно реальное чувство присутствия другого в комнате. 

Другого, и - Люцифер всемогущий, - Энджел точно знал, кого именно.

По его смутным соображениям, Аластор стоял в западном углу комнаты, надёжно укрытый ночной темнотой, паук не то чтобы видел, вообще не хотел смотреть в том направлении, отрывать отяжелевшую голову от постели...

Аластор стоял и смотрел, и это было главное. Кто, как не Энджел Даст понимал, что следовало делать. 

"- Пойди трахни себя.  
\- Только если ты будешь смотреть"

Руки скользнули по упругим ягодицам не мягко - требовательно, Энджел с силой ударил ладонью и застонал, как от испуга:

\- Папочка!..

Пластичное тело гнулось на грани возможного, захватанные бёдра, сплошь в алых отпечатках, были разведены до боли. Уже не понимая, отказываясь понимать, что делает, Даст толкнул пальцы в растянутую, сочащуюся смазкой дырку. Он пылал, он готов был кончить от одной мысли, какие вещи вытворял и кто был его молчаливый зритель. Шалое сознание выпрашивало всего один каприз - пусть сделает что-нибудь, пусть подаст знак...

Чёрные жгуты, похожие на провода, возникли из ниоткуда и обвились вокруг запястий Энджела. Незримая сила отвела его руки - все шесть: верхняя пара оказалась у изголовья, средняя прижатой к груди, а нижняя за спиной. Даст улыбнулся во все паучьи клыки. 

\- Папочка хочет меня грубо?

Но темнота в углу комнаты молчала, и Энджелу нравилось это тоже. Он неудобно ёрзал, тёрся о шёлковые простыни, пробовал задеть член или двинуть внутри себя игрушку. Шею натирал тесный ошейник. Он хотел видеть, как Энджи сдерживается? Он хотел слышать, как тот умоляет? Это было всё равно. Энджи хотел его, его всего, как не хотел ни славы, ни денег, ни наркоты, ничего в своей жизни, сладкой и пустой, как отстойная леденцовая конфета.

Энджел чуть не завопил, когда натянутого струной тела коснулись прохладные упругие путы, обернувшие теперь его ноги и грудь, облизали живот, полоснули по лицу и ткнулись в рот. Даст захныкал, дёрнул оплетёнными бёдрами, принялся сосать извивающееся на языке нечто, как умел только он. Значит, вдруг подумалось ему, значит услышал, заинтересовался, пожелал; что-то глупое и до ужаса счастливое забилось внутри пойманной птицей, но тут же затихло, стоило склизкой тентакле обласкать стоячий член сверху донизу. 

Его трахал не Аластор. Его натягивала сама темнота, это всепоглощающее ничто, марионетка в искусных руках Кукловода. Его трахал не Аластор, и всё же. Как. Ему было. Хорошо.

Изломанный, поднятый над постелью, встрёпанный и раскрасневшийся, Энджи плакал от удовольствия. Для него не имело значения, сколько это продолжалось, несколько минут, или час, или всю ночь: Даст не был хорош в арифметике. Оргазм нахлынул на него, стоило темноте поелозить в нём искусственным фаллосом туда-сюда, а будто бы ласковой руке огладить его волосы, какое-нибудь единственное мгновение. Когда он пришёл в себя, всё исчезло, растаяло, как самый ахуенный сон наутро. На животе и груди моментально присыхала сперма, ещё немного скаталось на покрывале и простыни (надо будет велеть Ниффти, чтобы застирала). Внутри томило неприятное ощущение пустоты. Энджел рассеянно огляделся: игрушка исчезла из поля зрения.

По липким от слюны, искусанным губам скользнула шалая улыбка. Ревность взыграла, мистер Радио демон? Или…

Не успев продолжить недодуманную мысль, Даст провалился в глухой как гроб, беспробудный сон.


End file.
